


How I Met My Bunny

by AllDressedUpAndNaked



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDressedUpAndNaked/pseuds/AllDressedUpAndNaked
Summary: For the record- so that we may forever remember...





	How I Met My Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Bunny_of_Death/gifts).



> For the record- so that we may forever remember...

**How I Met My Bunny**

 

I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me that we ended up together, my pet and I.  After all, we share the same affinity for a certain triangular demon and his woodsy boy.  So, it was inevitable, I imagine, that we would come together by way of the fanfiction we are both drawn to.

Bloody, gory, throw some steamy smut in there for good measure to keep the desire, all centered around a children’s mystery cartoon.  But it wasn’t just any works of the fandom that fell into these categories that we seemed to crave. Oh, no...there is far too much out there to waste our time on just any.  Those of us with a discerning taste will not settle for anything less than the well written and grammatically astute works of blood, gore, and smut.

I was quite fond of the writer of a particular fic.  I gave them jellybeans to keep them happy and to show my gratification for the latest chapter.  At one point I threatened to hunt them down and keep them locked in my house so that I would never be without their lovely stories.  As long as the jellybeans kept coming, the author didn’t mind in the least.

Then, after an especially satisfying chapter, the creature made her move on _my_ writer.  Marriage was suggested and I could not hold back my jealousy.  “They already belong to _me_!”  I made that point very clear.  This creature, seemingly without an argumentative bone in her body, did not make to fight me or otherwise put up any kind of fuss, rather, she only made a lovely suggestion in response.

“Then I will marry you both!”  To which my reply was a jarring confession of the fact that I wasn’t into sharing, but that I did have a special fondness for animals and I would be happy with a side pet.  “I will be your pet!” she enthusiastically agreed. So innocent and so sincere. Not wanting to start conflict, but offering herself up for both me and my claimed author. I knew in that moment, when I read those words, this was a very special pet, indeed.

My pet donned the form of an unassuming and innocent woodland critter, a bunny, to be precise.  But upon closer inspection, and to my ultimate joy, I have found my pet to be anything but innocent.  Within her being resides chaos, debauchery, and the most violent tendencies I’ve ever known to exist.

This is the exquisite creature who pulls on my heartstrings and inspires my dark side:

-Such soft fur that seems to constantly change colors and ignite in the sunlight, yet, at the same time holding in the darkness of the shadows.  Each strand emits a radiance like that of a rare summer blood moon; so sparkly and hypnotizing. It does not lay flat, as the coat of most creatures like her, but rather is like an ocean’s waves during the onset of a tempest; wild, fiery, and free.

-A mouth filled with sharp teeth; fangs like those of the deadliest cobra.  They are capable of ripping into flesh and holding on with all the strength of a murderous crocodile.  When not stained red with the fresh blood of her victims, they are dazzlingly white; almost translucent, like clarified glass.

-Eyes.  Oh but to gaze upon such wondrous orbs.  If you are fortunate to get close enough and come away with all body parts and senses intact, you can see that her eyes, like her fur, are a kaleidoscope of changing color; full of whimsy and life, but are really only the stained glass windows of façade to hide the blackness within.

-Razor sharp claws, strong as carbon steel, grace each digit hidden within the unforeboding fur, lying dormant until such time as she sees fit, and rendering this bunny’s feet far from lucky for the unfortunate soul who comes in contact with them.  And bunny loves to use them, in the most formidable of ways.

Oh, the wonderful things my beautiful pet is capable of, like precision slicing of flesh from bone, cleanly disemboweling the still warm but lifeless body, or slashing into a hapless soul and painting the surroundings in crimson spatter as if the world was their canvas.  Indeed, the pallid landscape of our reality needs a good washing in blood every now and then, and I am most pleased to watch my pet in carrying out this particular necessity. She is magnificently talented and sublimely thorough; a rare and special creation of deviance and beauty.

I am proud to call Sparkly Bunny of Death my loving and loyal pet for all time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MU_I, who is the author of the story which I spoke of. It is called [**The World That Faded Away / The Boy That Time Forgot**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187690) (161010 words) by [**MU_I**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MU_I)  
> 


End file.
